In a Meeting ( Edward Elric Omorashi )
by Eizion
Summary: Trapped in a long meeting with nowhere to go, Ed is desperate. Will Roy be able to help him through this, or will Ed be completely humiliated in front of everyone? Parental!EdRoy. ( WARNING: contains omorashi )


The first time Roy ever caught Edward close to wetting himself was three years ago, when the boy was twelve years old...

Roy could tell that the young boy was pretty desperate. It was only natural that he'd feel the need to pee just before his State Alchemist exam, even though they had no time to let him do so. Roy himself had been a little desperate in his, but had bolted for the bathroom right afterward.

Just before they'd gone in, Ed had been bouncing up and down, balling the fabric of his jeans up, though he hadn't grabbed his crotch. And when they had actually walked inside, the twelve year old magically regained all his composure. He'd even done well in the test, or so Roy thought. Several of the men had shouted about how he had failed, since he pointed that spear at Bradley's throat.

Roy thought he was a genius.

He'd definitely caught the Fuhrer's attention with it, and from what Roy could tell, Bradley had even smiled at the boy. Ed had seemed pleased with himself, until they got back in the car with Riza.

Ed had resumed his desperate dancing about, only this time was far worse than before. Roy had opted to sit in the front, along with Riza, and they'd put the child in the middle of the backseat so that they could both talk.

Their destination was only forty five minutes away, and about thirty minutes into it, Roy heard a strangled cry from the backseat.

"Please, pull over! Please, please, please, please, please!"

Roy looked back at the boy in alarm, not knowing what could possibly have made him react like that. But what he saw shocked him. Ed was pushing down with both hands to his crotch, and he could see the pee starting to come out. The pants were glistening and wet under his hands, and his gloves were getting stained already.

"Hawkeye, pull over!" Roy had demanded, and had helped the small boy out of the car. They were in a busy street, so Roy had taken off his jacket and half hidden Edward as he whipped himself out of his pants and released what he'd been holding onto the concrete below.

It took around a minute or so for him to finish, and when he did, there was a huge puddle gathering around the both of them. With a red face, Ed got back into the car and apologized to Riza, who was looking very concerned. But still, none of them said anything of it, and less than fifteen minutes later, they got to the apartment that Ed was going to be staying in for the night.

Since then, Roy had seen Ed come so close several times. He always held it way longer than he should, and drank far too much tea and coffee, though Roy didn't blame him for that. It keeps you up at night when you have to study. But it does not help when you're in a work setting, and you end up dampening your pants and bolting to the bathroom. Roy himself had had it happen several times, even though he never volunteered that information for Ed or any of his crew.

But the first time Roy ever saw Ed actually wet himself... it was nothing short of horrifying and humiliating for the fifteen year old.

It was a brisk, sunny fall day in Central, and Roy had called Ed in early to work.

He could tell something was a bit off when Ed stumbled into the room, half-asleep and out of uniform. He wasn't even wearing his coat and leather pants, but instead had on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"This had better be good, Mustang," he had muttered, plopping down on the couch and looking surprised when Roy immediately gave him a mountain of paperwork to do.

"These are late," the Colonel had informed Ed. "I told you to do them last week, but you didn't come in. So now you have twice as much to do."

Ed had just scoffed, walking over and stealing Roy's mug of coffee and sat back down, drinking the entire thing in a few swallows. Roy let out a deep sigh.

"There's all the coffee you can drink in the kitchen down the hall," he explained, and Ed eagerly left to go get it. He returned with a huge travel-sized cup filled with nothing but pure black coffee, and started to drink and work at the same time.

Three hours into it, and Roy could see all the signs that Ed had to pee. After all, he'd seen them so many times before, they were hard to miss.

First, Ed would start shifting his butt on the leather upholstered couch, and then he started to cross his legs. After that, he sat still for about forty five minutes, before he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Colonel, may I-"

The sound of the door opening cut him off from his request for a bathroom break, and General Archer strode in, clearing his throat. "Mustang, Elric. You are to attend a State Alchemist meeting immediately."

Roy nodded, though he saw Ed cross his legs on the spot before they both followed Archer.

On the walk to the room, he noticed that Ed was rubbing his thighs together, but thought almost nothing of it. Still, he felt a parental need to ask, "Are you okay?"

Ed just shot him a harsh glare in return, and they walked into the meeting room. Roy noticed that Ed had made sure to sit at a corner, and the Colonel sat beside him. Ed had started to cross his legs frantically, then uncrossed them again as Archer got up to speak.

Roy to this day can't remember what the meeting was about, and heard little of what was said, as he kept an eye on Ed. It didn't take long before the small teen was making noises of distress, shifting about in his chair. Archer snapped at him several times, saying things like "you're disrupting the meeting!" and "surely you can sit still for two hours, right, little guy?"

Ed didn't respond at all to the short comment, and it was then that Roy knew it was bad. Still, he admired the kid for sitting stock-still, as if he were at attention and seemingly watching Archer with interest, though Roy saw him put his automail hand between his legs, and he observed the sweat sliding down the poor teen's face.

Once, Ed interrupted mid sentence to stand and raise his hand, looking absolutely frantic. "General Archer, s-sir, please may I be excused to use the bathroom?" he asked, a whimper in his tone, and he looked crestfallen at Archer's next words.

"You are fifteen, not five. You will sit down silently for the rest of the meeting."

At that, Ed just sat back down, looking embarrassed as he fisted himself in his automail hand, sweat dripping down his face.

After five minutes of this, Roy leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Are you going to be okay, Edward?" He only used the boy's first name when Ed was upset.

It took a second for him to reply, but when he did, Roy saw tears spring into his eyes. "N-no... it's about to come out..."

"Why don't you just get up and leave?" Roy suggested softly, fighting the urge to rub the kid's back. He wasn't his father, for crying out loud.

Ed shook his head and squeezed himself harder. "I can't... A-Archer would be furious..."

"And he wouldn't be if you peed all over his chair?" the Colonel asked skeptically. At Roy's words, Ed doubled over, squeezing himself for all he was worth. Roy couldn't help but notice that his desperation came on so fast, but he guessed that Edward had just drank so much coffee that it had gone right through him. Diuretics did that sometimes.

It didn't take long for Ed to whimper, pressing his thighs together as tightly as they could go. "I wouldn't make it... if I stand up, I'll pee," he whimpered, and Roy sighed when he saw a tear roll down the poor kid's cheek. "It hurts..."

He reached over, despite himself, and started to rub his subordinate's back. "Why do you have to go so badly, Ed? You seemed fine just a few minutes before the meeting."

"I have a urinary tract infection," Ed admitted, face heating up. "The doctor said I've held it too long too many times, and now it's screwed up and it hurts so much..." he cried out under his breath, more tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Roy vaguely heard Archer speaking in the background, but it was almost monotone, and more of a white noise. All his attention was on Edward, and he felt so bad for the young alchemist. What Archer was doing to him was just cruel. Ed was only fifteen, and couldn't be expected to hold it for such a long time.

"What can I do for you?" Roy offered, still rubbing Ed's back soothingly. He wasn't surprised when the blond just shook his head with a cry of pain that everyone in the room could hear. But, he was surprised when the boy stood up again, hands jammed deep into his crotch as he turned to leave the room.

He was furious when Archer walked over to him and grabbed Ed's shoulder, jerking him away from the door. "I told you to sit," he growled, glaring hatefully at the child, who was now openly crying in front of everyone in the room - including Armstrong. "How dare you disobey an order?"

"I have to pee!" Ed cried in pure desperation. "Please, I have to pee! I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee..." he blubbered softly, falling to his knees with his head to the floor and his butt in the air, knees to his chest and hands still desperately grappling with his crotch. He was trying so hard to hold on, and Roy ran over automatically to bend down beside the boy, rubbing his back tenderly and knowing that poor Edward wouldn't even make it out of the room. He could see already how yellow the boy's gloves were, and the dark patch on his bottom from where he'd leaked in the chair. Drops of pee were dripping from Ed's knuckles where he was holding himself, splashing onto the hardwood floor underneath.

"Shh, Edward. It's okay," Roy tried to calm the boy, but Ed was still sobbing, which was doing nothing to help contain the alchemist's bladder. A spurt came out and splashed against the floor, followed by Edward whimpering.

"It hurts, Roy," he whined, sniffling and tensing up for all he was worth as he removed his head from the floor, looking up at Roy with tear-filled golden eyes, as if he were the only person who could help him. Even Roy couldn't do a thing for him right now, and he was surprised that, even with this horrible situation, Ed called him by his first name. That almost never happened. What if he...

Roy's thought process was interrupted when Ed cried out again, panicking this time as he crouched down with his bottom to the floor, a thin, steady stream of urine starting to drip from the bottom of his darkening gray sweatpants. "Roy! Roy, Roy, Roy," he whimpered, tensing even further to try and at least stop the entire flood from pouring out.

Roy sighed slightly and moved over to massage Ed's back. The only thing he could do for him now was offer some comfort for when the inevitable flood happened. Roy could practically see Ed's bladder bulging through his shirt.

Everyone was watching as the older man tried to comfort the sobbing boy, though it did no good. Roy sighed slightly when Ed removed his flesh arm from his crotch to try and steady himself by holding onto Roy. The men in the room gasped as Edward cried out yet again, a moan escaping him as a quicker, stronger jet escaped his grasp, this time going forward with such a force that it hit Archer's shoes with a pattering sound, and the man stepped back. Ed jerked his hand back to his crotch as more leaked out, breaking past the barrier of his sweatpants and jetting out from between his fingers in all different directions. He was still in that crouched position, and when he leaned over further to put his head on his knees, he gasped and stood up straight, pulling up with both hands between his legs and crossing one over the other, bouncing in place as pee started to roll down his legs to join the small puddle on the floor.

When he found that this was not helping, he crouched down again, making sure he kept his hands between his legs. He couldn't move, Roy knew that much. The poor kid had been holding it for a long time, and it must be hurting so much. Sympathy filled him as he thought about how embarrassed the poor teen must be, peeing himself in front of so many grown men. Well, he hadn't finished yet, and the flow had gone back down to a small trickle as Ed snapped his thighs together, removing his hands from between his legs, and got on his hands and knees with a whimpering moan.

"Roy," he whimpered desperately, and Roy sighed as he rubbed the child's back as he cried and continued to lightly wet his pants. He looked up with round golden eyes, looking pained, and then panicked when a hissing noise filled the air and he started to pee, full force onto the tiles below.

It came out so fast that it sounded like a bathtub being turned on, and looked similar. He was peeing so hard that it came out in a single stream and jetted onto the floor, soaking his pants and creating an absolutely massive puddle in a matter of seconds. Roy was getting wet as well, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was to comfort Edward, who was sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe.

It took about two minutes, but finally the peeing trickled to a stop, and the men in the room looked on in horror as Ed just settled there on his hands and knees, shaking like a leaf as Roy rubbed his back. The boy was so sweaty that his shirt was wet, and his muscles were so tense. But, gradually, under Roy's rubbing hands, his back uncoiled and he stopped crying. Now he was red faced, but looked exhausted and childlike as well. Roy offered him a small smile and stood up, clearing his throat.

"I hope you learned something for the future, Archer," he snapped at the General as he helped Ed, who was still shaking, to his feet and walked him out of the meeting room and to the showers.

It was there that Ed broke down again and hugged Roy so tight that the man thought he would suffocate if the bearhug didn't end soon. But regardless, he held the boy close and just let him cry for a little while.

Soon, it did, and Ed pulled back to look up at Roy. Was that shame in his eyes?

"I just wet myself like a baby," he croaked, tears still gathered in his eyes and tracks staining his cheeks much like the urine was staining his pants.

Roy offered him a small smile. "Everyone has accidents. Now go clean up."

Ed looked surprised at the Colonel's behavior, but nodded with a small smile in return and went to peel off his sopping wet pants, his underwear now a bright shade of yellow that looked far too dark to be healthy, and then pulled off his shirt and got in the shower.

Before Roy could leave to go get the boy some extra clothes, he thought he heard Ed say something akin to "Thank you."

He simply rolled his eyes with a small smirk at the shower that Ed was in. "Anytime, shrimp."

He could practically see smoke come out of Ed's ears as he spun around to shout at him, but cut himself off with a small smile. "Seriously, Roy. Thanks."

Roy smiled a bit. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Edward."


End file.
